wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 7
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Stemleaf|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Stemkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stemleaf|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Stempaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stemleaf|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Stemleaf.png Majeł (dyskusja) Dorobiłabym mu jeszcze te plamki na pyszczku, albo chociaż zamalowała uszy, bo tak wydaje się taki "goły" na głowie xd Poza tym o wiele lepszy niż poprzednia wersja <3 Użytkownik: Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Stemleaf został opisany z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, poza tym może spróbuj dać mu lekko bardziej szarawe futro? Żaden kot, jakiego znam i widziałam na oczy nie ma idealnie białego futerka. Poza tym popieram Shallowgaze223, możesz mu dodać jakieś rude plami na pyszczku czy uszach. Willie (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Plamki ma mordce, uszach i szare futerko trochę. I lepszy make up przy oku Majeł (dyskusja) Jak dla mnie to ona jest szara a nie biała. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Nie chciałam go zrobić bardziej białego by było widać wąsy Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Plamiste Życzenie (KP)|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Plamiste_Życzenie.png Prezuska (dyskusja) nie zostało potwierdzone, że trafiła do starclanu, więc zrób ją jako wojownika, plox Wichurra (dyskusja) okx Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Prezuska (dyskusja) Zack|Pieszczoszek|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Zack.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Ale on ci śliczny wyszedł. Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktuallizowane ale musiałam go zaaktualizować Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktuallizowane Again Prezuska (dyskusja) weź zrób tego kota bardziej białego i będzie ok Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktuallizowane Again 2 Prezuska (dyskusja) Nakrapiany Ogon|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Speckletail.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Słodki Wrzos|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sweetbriar.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Mysz|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mouse_rogue.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Redthistle|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Redthistle.png Baki (dyskusja) Dodaj coś bo ten base jest taki... nudny? WildLoner (dyskusja) Na moje jest poprawny. Jest opisana jako ruda, więc zarówno dobrze mogła zrobić ją całą rudą z ciemniejszymi łapami i ogonem. Nie doda pręg czy białych elementów, bo taka nie została opisana. To co zrobiła tu na base to jest raczej wystarczająco co może dodać. Majeł (dyskusja) A ja tylko dodaję - pamiętasz dyskusję na discordzie na temat rudych kotów? Nie istnieje coś takiego jak rudy kot bez pręg. Mogą być mało widoczne, ale dalej te pręgi będą. WildLoner (dyskusja) Eriny mają różne pomysły na genetykę. Nie wtrącałam się w tą dyskusję, nawet nie wiem że taka miała miejsce więc sory bardzo. Jest napisane, że jest ruda. Nie mamy prawa ustalać jej wyglądu czy ma pręgi czy nie. Jeśli jest gdzieś powiedziane albo pokazane, że ma nawet leciutkie pręgi to podaj źródło. My trzymamy się kanonu Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Nie została opisana jako pręgowana to ich nie ma. Kajen Niebiańskie Serce|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Niebianskie serce.png Oh wow patrzcie zrobiłam kota, no kto by uwierzył- Kajuch, dyskusja Akceptuję. Kajen Gwiezdny Kwiat|Klan Gwiazd|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Star_flower.png Żona Luny, bo prosiła :(( Kajuch, dyskusja Akceptuję. Kajen Piękny Liść|Królowa|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Queen.png nie wiem dlaczego ale uwielbiam jej imie Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_warrior.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Jezu, kocham to - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) thanks :3 Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Samotniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Loner.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane zauważyłam że wyjechałam trochę za lineart :pp Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Pieszczoszek|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Kittypet.png Prezuska (dyskusja) She is so pretty Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane tak samo jak z bazą na górze :pp ...and thanks :3 akceptuję wszystkie cztery, a co. Wichurra (dyskusja) Dodanie baz. Nornicowa Gwiazda|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nornicowa_gwiazda.png To mój pierwszy raz z tabletem graficznym, więc nie jest idealnie. Rydzu Papaj Coś mi nie pasuje z tymi pręgami. Co reszta sądzi? Wichurra (dyskusja) Nie wiem jak to opisać, ale wyglądają tak trochę za symetrycznie Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane wyr wyr Rydzu Papaj Podociągaj pręgi do końca brzucha. Kajen Aktualizacja brum brum Rydzu Papaj Jak dla mnie jest ok. Co reszta sądzi? Wichurra (dyskusja) A ja tam bym coś zrobiła z tymi pręgami na pyszczku. Nie, że się czepiam, ale to bardziej przypomina grube nieudane trójkąty, podobnie pręga na szyi - wygląda jak obroża - zrobiłabym ją cieńszą i bardziej pofalowaną (nie wiem czy wiesz o co mi chodzi...), a brzuszek, klatkę pierwsiową i (zwłaszcza) oczy bym rozjaśniła. Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Zięba (KP)|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Finchkit.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) Oczy są za ciemne. Jeżeli nie jest napisane jaki kolor oczy, po prostu zrób szaroniebieskie.(U kociaków ich normalny kolor oczu pojawja się dopiero po 7 tygodniach, przed tym okresem mają szaroniebieskie) Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane 'Szarlosia (dyskusja) Zrobiłbym je jeszcze trochę jaśniejsze. Może spróbuj koloru #95a9af? Kajen '''Zaktualizowane 'Szarlosia (dyskusja) Jak dla mnie ten rudy jest zbyt blady, idk. Wichurra (dyskusja) 'Zaktualizowane 'Szarlosia (dyskusja) Przyciemniłam trochę ten rudy Akceptuję. Kajen Purdy|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Purdy(SC).png Oh look, I did it Majeł (dyskusja) '''Zaktualizowane Biały kawałek tła został. Rozmazałbym mu szary na pysku. Kajen Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Runningwind|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Runningwind.png Osobiście jestem z tego dumna. Kolory u zostawiłam z obecnego basa Majeł (dyskusja) Jest prześliczny :DD Prezuska (dyskusja) co mi baze zmieniasz co a tak na serio to coś mi nie pasuje w tym, ew. co reszta sądzi? Wichurra (dyskusja) Jak dla mnie wszystko jest ok. Akceptuję. Kajen Oakfur|Starszyzna|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Oakfur_Elder.png Majeł (dyskusja) skoro jest jasnobrązowy, to powinien być jaśniejszy *shrug* Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane TO poprawić też tamte basy? Majeł (dyskusja) Tak, zmień. Akceptuję. Kajen Plamiste Życzenie (KN)|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Frecklewish_(KN).png Prezuska (dyskusja) Makowy Świt|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Poppydawn.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Czaple Skrzydło|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Heronwing.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Kwiecista Stopa|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Flower_Foot.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Swiftfoot|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Swiftfoot.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Omszone Serce|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Omszone_serce.png uwu Kajuch, dyskusja Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Mirtka|kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mirtka.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Lulu|Pieszczoszka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lulu_kotdomowy.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Rainkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Rainkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Rainpaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Rainpaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Rainwhisker|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Rainwhisker.png Majeł (dyskusja) Rainwhisker|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Rainwhisker StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Wichurra (dyskusja) Nakrapiany Ogon|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Speckletail_2.png Jest taka sama co wcześniejsza aktualna baza, wtedy kiedy robiłam tamtą, miała błędny opis, ta się różni tylko kolorami :// Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Wróbla Skóra (KN)|Wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wróbla_Skóra_(KN).png W końcu mam też kabelek do tabletu, raczej bazy nie różnią się bardzo od wcześniejszych Prezuska (dyskusja) Masz tam jakąś zieloną kreskę przy ogonie Majeł (dyskusja) Fuk >:c, idę to poprawić :v Prezuska (dyskusja) ZAKTUALIZOWANE done Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Tarninowe Futro (SC)|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Tarninowe_futro.png zrobię dzisiaj jeszcze kilka kotków może- Kajuch, dyskusja Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Wierzbowy Połysk|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wierzbowy_Połysk.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Max (Ro)|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Maxro.png Czy tak można? Rozjaśniłam go, jaśniej chyba się nie da, bo wtedy będzie szary, a jest opisany jako czarno-biały. En Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Ognista Paproć|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:FirefernWarrior.....png Oh wow, zrobiłam kota WildLoner (dyskusja) 07:07, maj 25, 2019 (UTC) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Przepiórcze Pióro|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przepiorcze_Pioro_Wojownik.png coś prostego, chyba pierwszy raz poprawnie wstawiłam :D Cienistaa 10:43, maj 25, 2019 (UTC) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja)